Hypertension and its long-term complications in the African American population are a major public health issue. We hypothesize that the use of a remote-monitoring system, which transmits objective vital signs from patients' homes to their caregivers, along with telemanagement, will increase the efficacy of health care delivery and improve the outcomes of these patients. This system will also reduce the cost of care as compared to traditional clinic-provided health care. Specifically, this study is aimed at comparing the two management strategies with regard to the following: 1) Attainment/Maintenance of all blood pressures less than the Joint National Committee on Prevention, Detection, Evaluation and Treatment of High Blood Pressure VI classification for high normal at 3, 6 and 12 months post study enrollment. 2) Improvement or maintenance of quality of life scores at three, six and twelve months post study enrollment. 3) Achievement of appropriate lifestyle changes (weight loss, dietary sodium and fat restriction, increase in exercise, decrease in alcohol intake, and smoking cessation) that will decrease modifiable risk factors. 4) Increase in HTN knowledge before and after study enrollment. 5) Patient satisfaction with HTN management and care method. 6) Cost of the method use to deliver HTN management and care. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This research will provide a home-based monitoring service aimed at the under-served African American population. This service will provide a means for health care providers to cost effectively care for their chronically ill patients suffering from hypertension and other such diseases.